The Glory of Love
by Regnig-oftheblackforest
Summary: Tiana's first visit to Maldonia is interrupted by a family tragedy, as she learns that there are unseen aspects of being a royal.
1. Rough Seas

A/N: So I saw the Princess and the Frog, and FELL IN LOVE! It's amazing! If you're a Disney fan, and you haven't seen it, get your ass out there and watch it! Watch it several times, in fact! And buy the DVD/Blu-ray. Also, buy the merchandise!

Okay, I'm done. I do not own the Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Naveen awoke, as he had every morning for the last week on this ship, to the sound of his wife vomiting in the bathroom of their state room. He sighed, feeling guilty that the trip to his home country was having such an effect on her. He sat up and looked toward the bathroom. The light was on, the door slightly ajar. When the retching had ceased, he called out "Tiana, are you all right?"

"No," came the exhausted relpy. She swaggered back into the cabin, and collapsed onto the bed. Naveen reached out and ran his fingers through her corse curls.

"I'm sorry my darling, I had no idea you got sea sick," he said.

"Yeah well, that makes two of us," she groaned. Naveen clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"I have not seen you this green since our wedding. You know, the first one."

"Look Naveen, please don't try to be cute. It's six in the morning, I'm puking my guts out, I'm in no mood."

Naveen removed his hand from her hair, and got up. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a rag, wet it with cold water, wrung it out, and carried it out to Tiana. He carefully placed it over her eyes, and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Just relax, and wait for it to pass. It usually does by midday, no?" he asked, sitting beside her. She nodded, and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry about this, Naveen," she said, lifting the rag slightly, just enough to peer out at her husband.

"Oh sweet, it is not your fault. Rough waters, no?" he said with a grin. "Now how about we try to counter the motion of the ocean, with a little motion of our own?"

"And how exactly do you think that would help me?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Help you?" he purred, climbing on top of her. She swung at the air until she felt his cheek, then slapped him. He grunted in pain, and rolled off her, onto the floor.

"Sorry Princey, bank's closed."

"Oh come on, I was just teasing," he said, rubbing his sore cheek. He got to his feet, went over to the dresser, and pulled out his clothes for the day.

"I'm going down to breakfast, do you want something?" he asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Cup of tea would be lovely, thanks." He nodded, and slipped his shoes on. As he knelt to tie them, she asked, "How much longer until we dock in Maldonia?"

"Three more days. Then I'll scoop you up and carry you off the ship, and your miserable seasickness will be over."

"Until we leave at the end of the summer."

"Ah, but you will have had such a wonderful time, you'll have forgotten all about it."

"You think your people will like me?"

"Of course! What's not to love?"

"Well I'm probably not what they were expecting in a princess. A poor American girl, who actually works for a living..."

"Tiana my love, you sell yourself short. You are far better than some fluffy princess, you're..."

"Practically one of the guys?" she said coyly.

"Smart, resourceful, compassionate, and you have fiery temper and a mean left hook. You can really level with the people, the everyman, and that will make you a great princess, and possibly one day a great queen." Naveen stood up, leaned over, and kissed his princess gently on the lips. "Now rest. I'll be back with your tea soon."

He left the room, and Tiana smiled. Nervous as she was at the prospect of her first official appearance as a Princess of Maldonia, Naveen always knew just what to say to calm her down a little bit.

---

--

--

--

A/N: Well that was my first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm really nervous about Tiana and Naveen being too out of character, so please review and let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short, next time will be longer.

Abinaza, until chapter 2.


	2. Arrival

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Port of Iola. All ashore who's going ashore!" A deep voice boomed throughout the ship. Tiana sighed, and gazed out the port hole. The smell of the sea was making her nauseous again, but at least the motion had stopped. She could hear the blares of ship horns and the squawk of gulls outside, along with the shouts of sailors and dock workers in the Maldonian language. Her stomach felt like lead. In a matter of moments, she would see the land of Maldonia for the first time. She didn't speak the language, save for a few phrases, and had little understanding of it's culture or heritage. She knew only the little things Naveen had told her. Why hadn't she studied? She'd been spending the voyage relaxing (when she wasn't busy upchucking) at Naveen's insistance, when she should have been doing something productive. She silently cursed her husband and his carefree ways.

Naveen walked into the room, dressed in his royal best; ivory coat with gold trim and blue sash, and grabbed a suitcase. He looked at his melancholy wife for a moment before asking, "Tiana, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she said, getting to her feet. She smoothed out her green dress, and snatched up another case. "Is someone coming for the rest of our stuff?"

"Yes, I made arrangements for our belongings to be delivered to the castle. They will be there by the time we arrive this evening."

"Tonight? It isn't that far, is it?" she asked, surprised. She knew that the capital, Calkirii was on the other side of the country, but Naveen constantly mentioned that Maldonia was small, and it was only nine in the morning now.

"We are not going straight to the castle," he said, looking at her as though that should have been obvious.

"Naveen, your parents will be expecting us..."

"And they will see us tonight. You worry too much, it is not becoming for a Princess." She rolled her eyes, and stalked out of the room and down the hallway. He ran to join her, finally catching up to her as she reached the door to the deck.

"Did you ever consider that you're worrying too little? You just got back in your parent's good graces, don't you think it's a little early to be goofing off?"

"I never gave my parents a time to expect us, just that we would be arriving today. We will find someone to take us to Zulima, and catch the ferry to Calkirii. It is easy, I did it all the time in my youth."

"Fine, I'll trust you, but only because I have no idea what I'm doing here. Once I'm more acquainted with the country, you don't get to organize our schedule again," she said, continuing across the lower deck, towards the gangway.

He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her before she could start down the ramp off the ship. She turned to face him, not sure what he wanted. "What's wrong?"

"I want to carry you down."

"What? No!"

"Why not? he asked with a pout.

"I don't want your people's first sight of me to be me being carried like an invalid."

"But Tiana..." He moaned.

"No!" she said firmly. He groaned, but relented, instead offering his arm to her, which she took.

"Very well, but tonight, I shall carry you around the castle to my heart's content. No matter how much you object," he whispered into her ear as they descended to the pier.

They were immediately greeted by a swarm of people, bowing and curtsying, chattering away in Maldonian. Naveen was grinning, shaking hands and kissing the cheeks of their well wishers. Their joy was infectious, and soon Tiana was smiling too.

"De Schaze, de schaze!" he said laughing as he fought his way through the crowd, dragging Tiana along with him. She couldn't stop laughing as they passed through the enthusiastic mob of natives.

"And you were worried people wouldn't like you," Naveen laughed as they finally got free. "It is like I told you, no? You worry too much."

"I stand by my anxiety," she snapped, but she her grin gave her true feelings away. She was relieved that she had been welcomed so warmly thus far.

"Well let's go. I will find someone to take us to Zulima, and then..."

But he was cut off by a loud, excited squeal of "NAVEEN!!!" The next thing he knew, something small had collided full force with his midriff. He looked down and into a familiar pair of shining golden eyes.

"Avram!" He exclaimed, scooping the small boy up. He laughed and threw his arms around his big brother's neck.

"Vie Naveen, Tiana," Naveen's mother, Queen Padma said, running to catch up to her youngest son. She grabbed Tiana's hand and shook it. "It is wonderful to see you again, Tiana. Welcome to Maldonia!"

"De schaze, your Majesty," Tiana said pulling away from her. Naveen put his brother down and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Maji, I did not know you would be here!" He exclaimed. "Is Papa here as well?"

"No, he had session with Parliament this morning. He says he'll see you at dinner tonight," the older woman said. "Have you made arrangements to have your things brought to Calkirii?"

"Of course I did, Maji. They are supposed to arrive at the castle this afternoon," Naveen said, putting his arm around Tiana's waist and leading her away from the pier. His mother and brother followed them.

"Naveen, where are you going? I have a car waiting to take us to Mette..." Padma called after him.

Naveen screwed up his face, and turned to his mother. "Maji, I was going to try to get a ride to Zulima..."

"Whatever for?" the queen demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "I have already arranged transportation for you, why not just use it?"

"I want to show Tiana some sights..."

"So you will show her later. You both settle in, then you may go gallivanting around the island. Now come along, I have things to do later."

"Just give me five minutes Maji, If I can't find someone to take us to Zulima, I'll go with you, Azan?"

"Naveen..." his mother started, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. She gave an exasperated sigh, and threw her hands up in the air. "My dear, you must have the patience of a thousand women to be married to my son!" she said to Tiana.

She nodded, "Yes, sometimes he can be a chore, but his heart's in the right place."

"Perhaps, but his heart will only get him so far in life, no?" the queen snapped. She saw Tiana's loving eyes, and her face softened. "But that is why you are good for him, yes? You keep him, how do you say, in the line."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Tiana said with a shrug. They stood in silence for a few more moments. Little Avram started swinging the hand that was clasped in his mother's. They were starting to attract some odd stares from passersby, and Tiana realized what a sight they must be, the queen, prince and another girl all dressed up and standing around among the crates full of goods and livestock.

"Majencio does regret not coming to greet you. He was very excited when he found out you two were coming," the older woman, "But you understand. The duties of a king."

Tiana smiled and nodded. She saw Naveen come running back towards them. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder, and had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Well, I couldn't find a ride to Zulima..."

"What a shame. The car is waiting just over here..." Padma began

"BUT Maji, I found a wonderful fellow who can take us as far as Prazidio. And he says we can probably find a ride to Zulima from there."

"Naveen, you will never make it to Calkirii tonight. Who knows how long you will have to wait in Prazidio?"

Naveen laughed, "Maji, you are as bad as Tiana! We will make it!"

"The ferry from Zulima stops running at sil, you will not make it," Padma insisted.

"We will, you will see. Now if you will excuse us, we must be going, or he will leave without us," Naveen said, steering Tiana away from his mother.

"Can I go with you, Naveen?" Avram asked, wrestling his hand away from his mother's. He ran to his brother's side and latched onto his leg.

"Of course you can! It will give us some time to catch up, eh?" Naveen said enthusiastically. Tiana could tell from the look on the queen's face that she thought very little of that idea. But she could tell that Naveen and little Avram were so keen on it, so she decided to try to intervene.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, we'll take good care of him. He'll be safe with us," she assured the older woman. She looked calmer, though still hesitant, as she looked at her sons eager faces.

"Very well, Naveen I expect you to take good care of him. I do not want a repeat of last time."

"Oh, he was fine!" Naveen exclaimed. "He was with me the whole time!"

"Those pretty ladies taught me how to bluff!" Avram said with a grin. Tiana raised an eyebrow at her husband in response to his brother's statement.

"Tiana, you will watch him?" the queen asked desperately.

"Of course I will," she reassured her mother in law.

"All right. I will see you three tomorrow morning. Abinaza."

"Maji, we will be there tonight!"

"We will see," Padma said, giving her sons a quick peck on the cheek. She ran off down the pier, and disapeared into the crowd. Naveen sighed in relief.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, motioning towards the city. Tiana took Avram's hand and followed Naveen through the crowded streets of Iola. They finally reached a wagon pulled by a pair of horses, a large man with a dark curly beard at the reins.

"Tiana, this is Enio. Enio, a vesto Tiana," Naveen said, introduced them as he lifted Avram into the empty wagon.

"Vie, Prutta Tiana," Enio greeted, kissing her hand. She smiled at the gentlemen as Naveen helped her into the wagon. She sat down beside Avram as Naveen threw their two suitcases in and then jumped up himself. Once he was sitting down, Enio clicked the reins, and they started out of the city, and into the lush, green Maldonian countryside.

--

--

--

A/N: And that was chapter 2. Naveen's mom seems nervous about leaving her sons unattended, doesn't she?

Just a few notes:

1. I'm making up the Maldonian as I go. As it stands now: De Shaze=Thank you, Vie =an informal greeting, used in daily conversation, Azan= All right, sil= seven, a vesto= this is, Prutta=Princess. Naveen calls his mother Maji, which is hindu for mother.

2. Someone asked when this takes place. Well from what I've heard, the movie takes place in 1926. Figuring for Mardi Gras, that would make it February of 1926. So with that mindset, I'm setting this in late June of 1927.

3. Wow, a lot of people seem to think Tiana's knocked up! At this point, I will neither confirm, nor deny it. But I will say that my mother only gets seasick in the early morning. Just throwing that out there. Not a confirmation, but I'm not denying it either. You'll just have to keep reading and see!

Until next chapter, thank you for reading, and please review.


	3. Green

A/N: Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

As the wagon carrying the three young royals rattled down the rough country roads of Maldonia, Tiana felt herself getting sick again. Each jerk of the wagon made her stomach lurch, and caused bile to force its way up her throat. She groaned and leaned her head on Naveen's shoulder.

"Is Tiana all right?" Avram asked his brother. Naveen looked at his wife, concern on his face.

"You are sick again?" he asked. She nodded, and groaned again.

"It's kind of a bumpy ride," she said with a shrug. Naveen smiled, picked up his jacket sitting beside him, and lay it in his lap.

"Lie down and close your eyes. We will be there soon," he ordered gently. Not in the mood to argue, she complied, being careful not to kick Avram. She took a couple of deep breaths, and her stomach settled down a little bit. She tried to relax, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on her skin. The air here smelled so sweet and fresh, so unlike the salty, smokey, and spicy air of her beloved New Orleans. It was pleasant enough, but it did make her a little homesick.

Another wave of nausea came; "Naveen, I don't think I can hold it much longer."

"Well lean over the side if you must, just mind the pants and the jacket. We are almost there," he said, absentmindedly toying with her ponytail. She rolled her eyes beneath their lids, and fought her illness down again. She tried to ignore the motion, and soon felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Tiana, open your eyes, you should see this!" Naveen said suddenly and excitedly. She felt herself being shaken and prodded. With a grumble, she sat up, and looked around. The road was surrounded by trees, gnarled and twisted looking. She glared at her overly enthusiastic husband.

"I've seen trees before, Naveen," she snapped.

"Not like this, I assure you. These are olive trees."

"Olives?" she asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Olives are Maldonia's chief export. We are famous for them."

"I've never heard of Maldonian olives..."

"That does not surprise me, they do tend to run fairly expensive. It would be unlikely that _you_would have ever been able to afford them." He chuckled until he caught a look at his wife's stony expression, which sobered him up immediately. She rolled her eyes again, and continued to observe the scenery. It _was_beautiful, she had to admit. Lush and green, the leaves blowing in the light wind that had picked up. She could see a few people in the grove, who seemed to be inspecting the trees. Maldonia's biggest industry, eh? Wait... just a moment... a thought had occured to her.

"I thought wine was Maldonia's largest industry? Your parents sent us a bunch for the resteraunt..."

"No, our wine is our second largest industry. Wine country is up north, we'll take a trip up there sometime," he said, picking up his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder again. "You had better get your suitcase, we'll be arriving in a few minutes. There it is now!"

Tiana looked to where he was pointing, and her jaw dropped. They were approaching the prettiest town she had ever seen. Two and three story houses, all made from the same white stone, with the same red roofs. As they got closer, she could see a large fountain in the center of it all. The square was lined with vendor stands, people going from one to the other as, she suspected, they always had. They finally came to a stop right in the center the crowd.

Naveen slid out of the wagon, then lifted Avram down. Tiana could see the crowd descending upon them as he took her hand to steady her as she jumped to the ground. Just like in Iola, they were suddenly engulfed with enthusiastic Maldonians, hugging them and chattering away in their strange tongue. Tiana's nausea, which had been forgotten at the scenery, was back now. She desperately fought her way through the crowd, and ran towards the groves. She entered the groves, and ran until she found a hollow tree. She then dropped to her knees and vomited.

It was the strangest and worst kind of relief, she thought, as she emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was finished, she stood up, wiped her mouth and eyes. She turned around, and her mouth dropped open with a pop.

Three young men, roughly her own age, stood there. They wore expressions of both disgust and concern as they gaped at her. She smiled sheepishly as she edged away from them. "Excuse me, sorry..." she muttered, hoping they understood English. She ran away, horribly embarrassed. She went back to where she left Naveen and Avram. The crowd had dissipated, but Naveen was chatting with a pretty girl with short curly hair. With a scowl, she stormed over to them.

Naveen laughed at something the girl had said as she approached. He saw her coming out of the corner of his eye, and smiled.

"Ah, there you are, my princess," he said, holding his arm out to her. She leaned into it, and he pulled her close. "Tiana, this is Apia."

The girl turned her sultry hazel eyes to Tiana, and with a brilliant smile, dipped into a curtsy.

"Vie, Prutta," she said. She rose up, and pulled her into a tight, friendly hug. Tiana was taken aback, but managed to compose herself enough to pat her awkwardly on the back.

Apia released her, and looked at her and Naveen for a moment. She smiled again, then leaned into Naveen and whispered something in his ear. He laughed again, and Tiana seethed.

"Abinaza!" Apia said, walking toward a fruit vendor. Tiana waved as she departed, happy to see her go. She did not like this brash woman, who would hug a strange woman while flirting with her husband. Not even Lotte would ever be THAT bold.

"So, what were you two talking about?" she asked as casually as she could. Naveen looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing, just catching up."

"Oh, so you know her..." Tiana said, her eyes narrowing. A former flame, perhaps?

"Anza, she used to, how do you say, go with a friend of mine. I told her about you, and she told me about her husband and son." Tiana looked at the vendor stand in time to see Apia with a small boy in her arms, kissing the vendor. _Tiana you jealous fool_, she silently chided herself.

"Come, Enio has invited us to have lunch with his family," Naveen said, leading her down the street. Tiana quickly grabbed onto Avram, who had been kicking at the pebbles on the street in boredom.

"So what did you tell her about me?" Tiana asked.

"Who, Apia? Nothing really, just where you were from, a somewhat abridged version of how we met, about the restaurant..."

"He called you a mahacia..." Avram cut in.

"A what now?" Tiana asked with a smile.

"A fussy person!" Avram said, grinning mischievously.

"Traitor!" Naveen growled at his brother. The boy giggled.

"So what did she whisper to you after she, um, hugged me?" Tiana interrupted.

He laughed, his eyes twinkling. "She said we make a sweet couple." Tiana just blushed.

--

--

--

--

--

A/N: A new chapter. I had originally planned to make it longer, but this is what you get for today. Next one will have to be even longer to make up for it.

I'm not terribly thrilled with this chapter, I don't think it turned out right at all. So please review and let me know what you thought, whether you liked it or not, and if I could do anything better.


	4. Afternoon Greetings

A/N: Here's chapter 4. Thank you for your kind reviews!

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Naveen continued to lead Tiana and Avram through the town, until they reached a narrow two story house standing next to a stable. Enio was tying up his horses inside the small wooden structure. He looked up and waved at them as they approached. He walked up to them, wiping his palms on his pants. He gestured towards the open door of the house, and they followed him inside.

Tiana's nostrils were met by a delicious aroma of cooking meat and garlic. It made her now empty stomach growl loudly as she stepped into the large, airy kitchen. Tiana was suddenly reminded of her family's kitchen back home. Dried herbs and meat hung from the ceiling, an enormous wood burning stove sat in the corner, and a short plump woman stood in front of it, adding a pinch of salt to a large pot. She turned around, squealed and threw her big arms around Naveen, who chuckled and hugged her warmly. She released Naveen, and knelt down to Avram, who jumped into her waiting arms with a giggle.

The was smell was starting to make her feel queasy yet again as the woman rose and turned to her. She grasped Tiana's hands, tears welling in her eyes, and greeted Tiana in rapid Maldonian. She had no idea what the woman had said, but she smiled anyway, and returned with a tentative "De Shaze?" Her stomach plummeted when she, Enio, Naveen, and Avram all laughed. _'Oh no_!' she thought. Had that been the wrong thing to say?

The woman waved her hand dismissively, and dropped a curtsey. "E vesto Oana, balla Prutta," she said in a low tone. Tiana clumsily returned her curtsy, still flushed with embarrassment. What had she been thinking, coming to a country where she didn't speak the language?

Three children, two boys and a girl, all three around eight or nine, came clamoring in from the back door of the house. They all bowed their heads respecfuly to the three royals. Enio waved a hand to them, and introduced them;"Bedaan," he said gesturing to one of the boys. Nairi was the girl, and Salim the other boy.

Oana motioned for them all to sit at the long table in the center of the kitchen. Naveen pulled out a chair for Tiana, and pushed her in when she sat. Tiana watched as Oana ladled what appeared to be some kind of stew into dishes, and passed them out, Naveen first, then Avram, Tiana, and then to her husband and children.

The brown goop bubbling in front of her made her stomach flip a bit, but she took a bite. It was delicious, spicy and flavorful. The meat wasn't one she was familiar with, but it was wonderful. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to hold it down, but not wanting to be rude, she ate anyway. Naveen was talking to their hosts, Avram and the other children were giggling about something; All were speaking in Maldonian. Tiana pretended to listen intently to the conversation, joining in on the laughter, nodding when the others nodded.

After they were all done, Oana rose and started clearing the table. Tiana jumped to her feet, and nudged Naveen on the shoulder. "Ask her if I can help clean up."

Naveen translated, and the older woman shook her head no. Her sons ran back out side, but Nairi stayed and helped her mother pile the dishes in the sink. "Tell her I insist," Tiana hissed again. Naveen did, and Oana considered her for a moment. She then smiled and handed Tiana a pail. She gave instructions, which Naveen translated.

"She wants to know if you can go to the pump in the back and fill this with water." Tiana smiled and nodded, and walked outside. Naveen called after her, "I am going to find us a ride to Zulima, I will be back soon!"

The back of the house was a courtyard of sorts, shared by several other houses. Avram was running around playing with Bedaan, Salim, and a few other young boys, playing hide and seek among the line of trash cans. Three woman sat in a circle outside one house, sewing and laughing together. A girl about Tiana's age was doing some washing outside another house. She looked up and smiled at Tiana as she approached the pump in the center of the courtyard. She started pumping with all her might, and let the water flow into the pail.

She saw someone coming out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a tiny girl around three standing there. She was looking up at Tiana, her wide, dark brown eyes twinkling, her hands clasped behind her. "Vie, Prutta!" she said, very excited. Tiana smiled, and waved in greeting. The little girl pulled a yellow flower from behind her back and held it out to her.

"De Schaze," Tiana said with a grin, taking the flower from her. The little girl pointed to herself and said, "Kadri".

"Kadri?" she asked, kneeling down to her. The girl nodded excitedly. Tiana pointed to herself and said, "Tiana." Kadri giggled excitedly and threw her arms around her neck. Tiana chukled and returned the hug.

When they broke the embrace, Tiana carefully placed the flower in her hair, picked up the the bucket, and carried it back towards the Oana and Enio's house. Kadri followed her until she reached the door, then called out "Abinaza, Prutta Tiana!"

"Abinaza, Kadri!" Tiana called back as the girl retreated back to her own house. Tiana stepped into the kitchen of the house, and handed Oana the full bucket. Oana thanked her, dumped the bucket into a pot, and placed it onto the stove to heat up. Tiana stood back as Oana and her daughter flitted around the kitchen cleaning up. She wanted to help them, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Her sickness was pestering her again, as she waited for Naveen to return. When he came in, with something tucked under his shoulder, she excused herself, and ran back outside. Naveen could hear her vomiting. He peered outside and saw her hunched over a trash bin. He apologized to Oana, explaining Tiana's recent illness to her. He ran outside to her, and Oana shook her head, an understanding smirk on her face.

"Tiana, are you all right?" he asked as he stood by her side. He rubbed her back gently, as she heaved. When she was finished, she stood up straight, and brushed off her dress.

"I'm all right," she insisted as he reached up to wiped her mouth. "Did you find us a ride?"

"Yes, we should go if we want to catch them! AVRAM!" he called. The boy crawled out from under the house where the ladies sat sewing, causing a few shrieks. He ran over to his brother and latched onto his leg. He called out to the boys he'd been playing with, who came out of their hiding spots to wave to him. They went back into the house, where they said their goodbyes. Oana kissed Tiana on both cheeks, and gave her a wink.

They left the house, and walked briskly to the edge of the town. The soon came upon another wagon, this one larger and filled with straw. Naveen threw their bags inside, and looked around for the driver. Avram pointed to the flower in Tiana's hair, "That's pretty."

A clock chimed from somewhere. Naveen listened to the chimes carefully. Two o'clock. "Faldi Faldonza, it's that late?" he exclaimed. Tiana looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Problem?"

"Of course not," he said, regaining his composure. "We can make it by seven, no problem. We just have to leave very soon."

"Where's the driver?" she demanded.

"He said he'd be leaving on the hour, so he should be here... Ah, here he is now!"

Tiana turned to look. A young man was running to meet them. One of the young men, she realized with a sinking feeling, that had seen her upchucking in the olive grove earlier. He recognized her, too. She could tell from the look he gave her when he first saw her. But the look soon softened, and he gave a little bow to her. He said something to her while placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"What did he say?" Tiana whispered to Naveen. _'That's it!'_ she thought, _'first thing I do when we get to the castle is find someone to teach me Maldonian!'_

He smiled down at her, and whispered back, "He wants to know if you are feeling better?" She smiled at the boy, and nodded. He gave a little jerk of his head and climbed up into the driver's seat. Naveen helped Tiana climb up, and then handed her Avram, who she sat beside her. Naveen hopped in after them, and when they were all settled in, the driver started down the road. Naveen lay back on the straw and turned to Tiana.

"So how do you like Maldonia so far?"

"It's... different...." she said, "People are... very friendly."

"Yes, we Maldonians are an affectionate people. We are not ones for formality amongst ourselves, as I'm sure you noticed," he said reaching behind him and producing the bundle he had been carrying.

"Oh yeah, I noticed," Tiana said with a laugh. "It's sweet, though. They really seem to love you two."

"Yes, well, _they_ do..."

"What does that mean?" Tiana asked, laying down beside him.

"Well, the people in Iola and Prazidio know me only as the prince. They are not places I visited very frequently, so they know less of my reputation. You will see when we get to Zulima and Calkirii that we will receive somewhat different treatment."

"Exactly how wild did you go?" she demanded. From the way he had been received by the other Maldonians, it was a bit jarring to think that some may treat him... differently.

"Well, it was enough to make my parents cut me off, was it not? That should give something of a clue, no?"

"Well yes..."

"But there is a plus side to the cities..."

"Oh?"

"Most people there speak at least some English!"

She laughed, "Well, that is good news!"

"Yes, I will have to translate less!" he joked, reaching over and touching the flower in her hair. She playfully poked him in the cheek.

"Are you sure we're gonna make it tonight?" she asked, rolling over on her stomach. She loved the smell of straw, she had ever since she was little.

"It will be close, but yes, I think we will. Napier has a few stops to make along the way, otherwise we would be there with an hour or so to spare." Naveen said matter of factly. He toyed with the brightly colored bundle.

"Naveen?"

"Hmm...?"

"What is that thing?"

He snapped back to attention. "Oh, this is for you."

"What is it?" she asked, giving it a look.

"A blanket. I bought it for you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to take a nap until we get to Zulima."

"Naveen, I never nap..."

"But you are ill. You need sleep to get well again." He said, unfolding the blanket and tossing it over her. He gently pushed her head down into the straw, and tucked her in. She shook her head, but stayed lying down. She DID feel a bit sleepy, she had to admit. She nestled down, and soon had drifted off to sleep, Naveen still watching her, with a peaceful smile on his face.

--

--

--

--

A/N: First off, I want to apologize if Tiana seems more uptight than usual. She doesn't feel well, plus she isn't very comfortable in her new country yet. She's desperate to give a good first impression, and boy is she not off to a good start. So if she seems like she has a stick up her butt, I apologize. She's just not herself lately... ;)

That part with the little girl is based on a real life experience I had, where a little girl came up and gave me a big hug because she thought I was a real princess. (I was all dressed up and wearing a tiara...)

I want to thank everyone who is reading this story so far. I deeply appreciate all your support. I just want to give a quick warning that this will be a fairly lengthy story. It's also the first of many I'm planning, so I'm going to try to keep the updates coming pretty often. I have this massive, extensive head canon, and I'm just itching to write it all. Many future fics, and possibly even a few prequels. Just a heads up.

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review.


	5. View from the Top

A/N: Here's chapter 5. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Tiana woke up to the sound of a ukulele being played. She opened one eye, and saw her husband laying back, strumming his favorite instrument, chewing on a piece of straw. He looked over at her, and said with a grin, "Well good morning, Princess!"

"How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"A few hours. You both slept right through three stops," Naveen said, setting his ukulele down beside him. 'Both?' she thought. She looked over at where Avram had been sitting when she fell asleep. The seven year old was curled up in a ball, fast asleep, with Naveen's jacket thrown over him. She uttered a soft sigh.

"So where are we now?"

"About half an hour or so away from Zulima," he said with a shrug. Tiana looked around and saw several small crates that had been piled in the wagon while she had been asleep. She did actually feel a little better, she had to admit. Naveen had been right about that nap. She pulled off the blanket, and used it to cover up her little brother in law.

Naveen picked up his ukulele again, and started playing Gin House Blues, one of his favorites.

"Naveen?"

"Yes?" he said, not looking at her.

"Where did you get that thing?"

"Well you see, three years ago my family took a trip to New York..."

"No no no!" Tiana snapped, rolling her eyes at him, "Why is it here? Where were you keeping it?"

"In my suitcase," he said, as though it should have been obvious. "What did you think I had in there?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe clothes? What happened to the ones we had in the stateroom with us?"

"Half of them are in mine, the other are in yours."

"Oh perfect, now everything is gonna be all wrinkled..." she moaned. He chuckled, and put down the instrument again. He reached out, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her to him.

"You, my fair princess, are a worry wart."

"Oh dry up," she said, struggling a little bit in his grasp. He squeezed her tightly. "I'd watch out if I were you, I might throw up on you if you squeeze too tight."

"Give me a kiss, and I will let you go," he said, resting his chin on her head. She continued to fight against his grasp for a few moments, then relented, and craned her neck upward to give him a quick peck on the lips. He grinned that infuriatingly cocky grin of his, but released her. She turned around and punched him playfully in the arm. She snuggled up to him, smiling contently.

"You're something else, you know that?" she asked, inhaling his scent. His normal musky smell was blended in with sweat and straw, and the effect was rather intoxicating.

"Is that why you get insanely jealous when you see me with another pretty girl?" he asked slyly. She felt her face growing hot.

"Jealous? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Apia?" he said simply.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"You looked like you were going to stab her. Not that I mind, mind you. When you are jealous, it is very gratifying."

She laughed. "You're also downright skeevy. But fine, I was a little bit jealous. I thought she might have been an old girlfriend."

"Oh no, no! Trust me, you will know an old girlfriend when you meet one. And you will probably meet at least one..."

"Good to know..." she said, sitting straight up again. Her smile had vanished completely. He gave her a look, and pulled her back over to him.

"Now now. You know I have eyes only for you..." he said kissing her temple. She sighed again, and lay her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a while. Tiana gave his hand a little squeeze, which he returned. The green fields passed by them and became a small town as they rattled down the road. They were soon starting up a large hill. Naveen turned around and pointed towards the top excitedly.

"Once we reach the top, you will see all of Zulima and Calkirii," he said excitedly. Tiana had to suppress a laugh at his giddiness. He was like a little kid at Christmas. She turned around to face foreward. They continued to ascend, until they had reached the top.

"Achidanza!" Tiana exclaimed. Naveen laughed out loud at his wife's exclamation.

The view was amazing. Below was a vast city, built into a cliff. The buildings, like the others she had seen, were made of white stone. Beyond it was the sea, white sails dotted across it. Even further than that was an island, with another city, and jutting up from the horizen, was an enormous castle, gleaming in the setting sun. It was easily the most majestic sight Tiana had ever seen.

The wagon starting descending down the steep and winding hill. The sudden decline made her stomach plummet, but she shook it off, and kept admiring the view, which didn't become less impressive as they drove into the city of Zulima. It seemed more modern than the countryside they had been traveling through, there were cars here, more shops, and people were dressed in the latest fashions. It was similar to New Orleans, but different too. There was no Jazz floating through the air, no smog masking the scent of the sea air. The streets were not as crowded, although this might have been attributed to the slowly approaching twilight.

Naveen was putting his ukulele back into his suitcase, and Tiana reached over to wake Avram. The boy was slow to rise, but became excited when he realized where they were. She folded up the blanket, and stuffed Naveen's jacket into her suitcase. They came to a stop outside a stable, and jumped out. They thanked their driver, who bowed low in response. They started off down the red cobblestone road, Naveen holding his brother's hand, dragging the still groggy child along.

They passed what looked like a church, Tiana glanced upward to the clock tower and noticed the time. "Um, Naveen?"

"Yes?"

"Wasn't that ferry supposed to leave at seven?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He said, unconcerned.

"Because it's two minutes until seven!" she exclaimed.

"What!" he yelled, looking at the clock. His eyes grew wide, and he suddenly scooped up Avram, and started running. Tiana followed him, staying on his heels. They tore through the streets for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, dodging the passersby on the street. Naveen jumped a low fence, and ran through a yard. Tiana followed suit, reluctantly. She caught a glare from someone standing there, taking their laundry off the line.

They came to the edge of the city, and met with a cliff. Naveen ran down the steep stairs descending down to the docks where the boats were starting to come in. Tiana had to slow down as she climbed downward after her husband, finally reaching the bottom just as the clock started to chime seven o'clock. She searched for her husband in the now busy docks, finally finding him running up to the edge of one dock. As she drew nearer, she could see him and Avram yelling and waving their arms at a boat that was making it's way across the strip of sea, towards the island.

"Faldi Faldonza!" she heard Naveen yell in frustration as she finally caught up with them.

--

--

--

--

A/N: Wow, they missed their ferry. Who could have foreseen this? What will our young royals do now?

Sorry for a rather boring chapter, but in the next one we learn more about Naveen's past in Maldonia, and meet some more Maldonians, so that should be more interesting. I wanted to give Tiana and Naveen some fluff while Avram was asleep. They're a lot of fun to write, what with their clashing personalities, and different backgrounds and what not.

Until next time my friends, thank you for reading! Abinaza.


	6. Old Friends

A/N: Here's chapter 6. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Well, that's just great, Naveen!" Tiana snapped, throwing her bags to the ground. "What are we going to tell your parents?"

"Calm down, Tiana! Let me think for a minute..."

"Calm down? No, I won't calm down!" she screeched, "What are we supposed to do? There goes the ferry! What, are we going to swim?"

Naveen looked out at the island in the distance, a wild gleam in his eyes. Tiana spotted it and hissed, "Absolutely not!"

"It is not that far..." he mused.

"Naveen!"

"All right, all right, no swimming. I suppose we will just have to spend the night here..."

"And tell your mother what?" Tiana demanded.

"The truth... it is not as though she was not expecting it."

"Why don't we just ask one of them to take us over?" Avram suddenly chimed in, pointing towards the boats that were docking. Naveen waved to one of the men getting off one boat. The man started to wave back, then shot Naveen an icy glare and turned around pointedly.

"Uh... I think we should just stay here. I know a good inn," Naveen said, pulling Avram away from the fisherman. Tiana picked up the bags, and followed them. They caught a few more cold stares as they made their way back towards the city. They reached the steep stone steps, and began slowly working their way to the top.

"Why were those men looking at you like that, Naveen?" Tiana asked when they were halfway up. She had not realized before how worn out she really was, and now her body was objecting most fervently to climbing up these steps.

"Well you see... umm... some of them happen to be fathers..." he stammered, as he picked up his brother again. The seven year old was having a hard time scaling the steep incline.

"What does that have to do with any..." she started to retort, then she remembered her husband's supposed romantic history. She had always thought he was exaggerating just a bit about the number of women he had been with, but it was starting to look as though every word had been true. "Oh for the love of..." she muttered as they finally reached the top. She collapsed to the ground, gasping and moaning. Naveen set down Avram and sat beside her.

"I am sorry for this, Tiana. I just..."

"It's fine," she muttered, burying her head into his shoulder. Avram sat down in her lap, and lay back into her.

"No, it really isn't. You are not feeling well, and I am dragging all around creation..."

"It's fine!" she insisted, running her fingers through Avram's hair. "What are we going to do now?"

Naveen sighed with relief, and kissed the top of her head. "Like I said, I know a decent inn, so we will stay there for tonight, and catch the first ferry tomorrow morning." He got to his feet, and held out his hand to her. Avram jumped off her lap, and she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet, and she brushed herself off. Naveen picked up their bags and they started off through the city again. Naveen certainly knew his way around, she noticed. He must have spent a lot of time here in the past, because personal experience had taught her that her husband typically had a horrible sense of direction. Or maybe that only applied to him when he was back home in New Orleans...

They soon came to a large two story building, with music pouring out of an open window. Naveen opened the door for her and Avram, and they stepped inside. The lobby of the hotel was small and cramped, and loud. A door on the left side of the room opened up into a crowded pub. The front desk was sitting beside a winding staircase leading to the dark upper story.

Naveen walked up to the desk and rang the small bell that sat there. A pretty young woman with waist length straight hair came from the pub and stepped behind it. She looked up at Naveen and scowled. He smiled hesitantly, and nodded to her.

"Famka..." he greeted her nervously. The woman narrowed her eyes in response. Tiana cleared her throat. She turned her gaze to Tiana and pursed her lips. She slammed a book down on the counter, opened it up, and thrust a pen to Naveen. He took it and filled out the line on the page she had opened to. Famka then reached behind her and grabbed a key, which she handed to Tiana. She said something to Naveen in Maldonian, and then stormed back into the pub.

"De Schaze..." Tiana called. The girl didn't acknowledge her. "Was that one of them?" she asked Naveen.

"One of what?" Naveen asked, looking confused. He thought for a moment, and comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh... yes that was of them."

"What happened between you two?" she demanded, heading for the stairs.

"I'll tell you another time," Naveen said. They started up the staircase, but a shout from the pub caught Naveen's attention. He stopped and listened carefully.

"Naveen, are you all right?" Tiana asked. She turned around and gave his shoulder a little shake. Another shout came, and Naveen grinned. He seized Tiana's hand, and dragged her back down the stairs and into the doorway of the bar. He scanned the crowd for a moment.

"Naveen, I'm tired. I don't want to..." she began, but Naveen had found who he was looking for. He cupped his mouth and shouted "Marcello!"

A young man sitting in the corner looked around. Naveen waved to him, and he grinned and made his way over to them.

"Naveen!" he shouted as he hugged the prince warmly. The two conversed in Maldonian for a few minutes while Tiana and Avram stood there. Avram was smiling at the young man, so he obviously knew him, Tiana thought, tapping her foot.

After a few moments, Naveen pushed Tiana foreward and said "Tiana, this is Marcello Du Ezpasita, my oldest friend. Marcello, this my beloved, my Evangeline, Tiana."

"Pleased to meet you, Tiana," Marcello greeted her with a soft, heavily accented voice. She smiled as he took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. She began to squirm, however, as he started kissing her palm, then her wrist, and to her forearm, working his way up to her elbow, before Naveen finally cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Du Ezpasita," She said with a small curtsy. She looked the young man before over. He was not as tall as Naveen, nor as dark. He had unruly dark hair that looked as though it had never been combed, a thin beard, and wide dark eyes that had a wild, yet good natured glimmer to them.

"Please, call me Marcello, dearest Princess. And I apologize for my behavior, it will take some time to get used to Naveen having a wife."

"That's okay," she said as Naveen put his arm around her possessively.

"Just get used to it soon," Naveen growled. Marcello laughed uneasily.

"So when did you arrive?" he asked, giving Avram a small wink. The boy giggled and waved.

"This morning. We missed the ferry, and are staying here for the night," Tiana answered.

"Are you staying as well?" Naveen asked.

"No, no, no! I will be heading home as soon as I lose this game," Marcello laughed.

"Marcello Du Ezpisita leaving a pub before nine o'clock? My, things have changed since I have been gone!" Naveen exclaimed.

"I have you to thank for that. My father has decided to take a page from your parents. He says that if I do not change my ways, he is going to cut ME off," Marcello said, his smile gone now.

Now it was Naveen's turn to look uneasy. "Well that is too bad..." he said, looking around uncomfortably.

"No matter, he is right I suppose," Marcello's smile was back now. "Why don't you all come and stay at our house instead of this drafty inn?"

"No, no. We're already checked in. Thank you though!" Tiana said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. I would have to face Famka again if we were to leave now," Naveen said. Marcello's eyes grew wide.

"You met up with Famka?" he asked with a shudder. "I'm going back to my game before she emerges with the meat cleaver..."

"Oh you are very funny," Naveen said sarcastically. "Very witty. I will see you another time, my friend, Abinaza!" He waved as Marcello turned and edged his way back to his game.

"So he's your friend?" Tiana asked as they started up the stairs again. Naveen nodded.

"One of my very best. He is Conte Du Ezpisita's son, who is a very good friend of my father's, so we have known each other forever." They came to the top, and Naveen started down the dark hallway. They came to a door at the very end of the hall. Tiana handed him the key, and he opened the door.

The room was small, but clean. It was decorated all in blue, from the walls, to the bedspread, to the armchair sitting in the corner. They set their bags down on the bed, and opened them up. Naveen handed Avram a shirt of his.

"Put this on, you can wear it tonight," he ordered. The boy nodded, and went into the ajoining bathroom to change. When he had closed the door, Tiana and Naveen began removing their own clothes.

"So what happened between you and that girl downstairs?" Tiana asked.

"Who, Famka?"

"That's the only girl we met downstairs..."

"Well you see, we had a... relationship a few years back. It did not end well."

"So what happened?"

"Bielka happened," he said, pulling on his pajama pants.

"Bielka?"

"Yes. Bielka, Famka's sister."

"Ah. Girls don't like it when you go with their sisters after you're done with them," she said wisely.

"And they really do not like it when you go with them before you are done with them." Tiana's eyes grew wide.

"You did what!"

"I could not help myself! She was so pretty, and she came on so strong... and she was a very good kisser..."

"You are unbelievable!" she said, turning down the covers and crawling into the bed. He followed suit, and leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Come on now, I was seventeen, and I had not met you yet," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She pushed him off.

"Not tonight, Naveen."

"You can not possibly be angry with me! I would never do something like that now!"

"No it's not that. I don't think your brother would appreciate it..." As if on cue, Avram came back into the room, his hands buried in the sleeves of Naveen's shirt. Tiana patted the bed between her and Naveen and he jumped up and crawled over. He lay down, and Tiana pulled the blankets up to cover them. She lay down herself, and Avarm scooted closer and snuggled into Tiana. Naveen groaned, but lay down too. He could not be sure, but he was certain he saw Avram shoot him an evil grin as he closed his eyes...

--

--

--

--

A/N: I am really surprised that so many people like this! Pleasantly surprised, mind you, but surprised none the less. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this.

See you in chapter 7!


	7. The Castle

A/N: Here's chapter 7. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

The next morning, Tiana, Naveen, and Avram sat down at the dock, waiting for the ferry. It was nearly eight o'clock, and the dock was beginning to grow crowded with others wishing to cross to the island capital. Tiana had been up sick again that morning, and had dragged the reluctant princes out of bed early. It had taken a while, but they had finally gotten dressed and ready to leave. After tidying up the room (at Tiana's insistence and to Naveen's annoyance) and paying for their room, they had made it to the dock by six thirty.

They had attracted some attention from the crowd. A few odd stares, a couple of glares, and some cheerful smiles. Avram had received a giggle and a wave from a little girl who was sitting with her mother. Tiana had to stifle a laugh when Avram made a face at the girl. The ferry soon appeared in the distance. Tiana watched it draw nearer, and pull up to the dock. There were only a few people coming from Calkirii, so they were soon off, and they could climb aboard.

Tiana sat between Naveen and a young woman carrying a baby. The child was a happy one, giggling in her mother's lap, cooing and laughing as people passed her. She turned to Tiana and started grabbing her arm. Tiana smiled down at the baby. The mother gently scolded her daughter and shifted her to the other side of her lap. The baby leaned over and grabbed Tiana's hand. She laughed, and allowed her to grasp her finger in her warm, sticky little hand.

Naveen looked over to see what Tiana was laughing at. His face broke into a grin when he saw the baby. He cooed at the baby in Maldonian, and she squealed excitedly at the attention she was receiving. Her mother grinned at the royal couple and her child. Eudora made it no secret that she was ready for grandchildren, and in this moment, Tiana was seriously considering the possibility of becoming a mother, if only to have a child as sweet as this one.

When they arrived on the island, the woman and baby waved happily to them as they exited. They waited until everyone else had cleared out, then they went ashore themselves. Naveen quickly pulled them to the side, and said in a hushed tone, "Now here is what we are going to do. When we get to the castle, we are going to sneak in with the servants through the kitchen..."

"Um, Naveen?" Avram interrupted, looking uneasy. Tiana looked behind Naveen, and immediately saw what had him on edge.

"We will then sneak upstairs, go to our rooms, and stay until the servants come..."

"Naveen..." Tiana said, with a jerk of her head.

"We simply tell Maji we got in late. She will be none the wiser..."

"Naveen!" Avram and Tiana snapped. He turned around and jumped.

His mother stood there, a smug smile on her face.

"Good morning, my darlings!" she said cheerfully.

"Maji! You are... up early..." Naveen said nervously.

"No, I am up at my normal time. Not everyone sleeps the day away," the queen laughed. Naveen looked down at the ground, embarrassed. She patted him on the arm, and said gently, "Come, I have a carriage waiting." She lead them away from the pier, and around a corner.

A lovely carriage waited there. Ivory with gold trim, with the Maldonian crest printed on the door. A man clad in a Navy blue coat opened the door and helped Padma and Tiana in. The two women sat opposite each other. Naveen sat beside Tiana, Avram beside his mother. Once they were seated, the door shut, and they were off.

"How is Papa?" Naveen asked his mother.

"Fine. I told him you decided to take Tiana on a tour of the country. He was not expecting you yesterday," she said, giving him a wink. He sighed with relief. "Now let me fill you in for today: Naveen, your father wishes you to attend his meeting this morning..."

"Ugh!" Naveen groaned. The queen shot him a glare, but continued.

"Tiana, you and I are going to visit with the Prime Minister's family. His daughter had a baby, and I want to see him before the christening. It will give you an opportunity to meet the Prime Minister in an informal setting."

"Can I go too?" Avram asked.

"You, young man, have lessons. You missed them yesterday."

"But Maji..." he moaned.

"No buts. You must get caught up. Marie gave me quite the lecture yesterday..."

"What did Nanny say?" Naveen interrupted, Padma's face grew hard.

"She said that I had no business letting Avram wander aimlessly around the country. Apparently Marie has, yet again, forgotten who Avram's mother is!"

"Did you tell her he was with me?" he asked.

"Of course, but that was little comfort. And she knows you better than I do..."

"Oh, I am not that bad!" he snapped. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway Avram, you must catch up with your lessons, and then I will take you to see Era's baby. Besides, it has only been three days, and she will be exhausted."

"But I am exhausted, too! Tiana made us get up _so early_! Before the sun was even up!" the small boy whined. The queen stared at Tiana for a moment, both annoyed at her for making her seven year old rise early, and impressed that she managed it at all.

"Perhaps you may take a nap before your tutor arrives," she conceded. "Marie surely will not object to that..."

"Thank you, Maji!" Avram said, before yawning.

"Naveen, your father's meeting begins at nine, so when we arrive, I would get ready. Breakfast has been brought up to your room. Tiana, your room is next door to Naveen's, I thought it would be convenient for you. I will meet you in the drawing room at ten, and we will leave," she finished as they pulled into the castle gate. The door opened and a servant appeared to help the queen and princess out.

Tiana glanced up at the castle in awe. The massive white marble building was like something out of a fairy tale, with its towers jutting to the sky, with flags flying from the highest one. It was the largest building Tiana had ever seen. Naveen nudged her, and she followed him through the front door.

The front hall was cavernous, so large that two of her resteraunts could have easily fit inside. The walls arched upward to the domed ceiling, from which hung an enormous chandelier. Naveen steered her towards the stairs, and pushed her up.

"If you need help finding your way to the drawing room, ask for assistance. I will see you at ten" The queen called as she led Avram to the opposite stairway. "Naveen, you have twenty five minutes, I would suggest using it wisely. Your father will be in the library."

The couple trudged up the stairs, down a long corridor, up another set of stairs. They repeated this process three times before Naveen stopped in front of a door and said, "This one must be yours." He pushed open the door and she stepped inside.

She was in awe again (to her slight annoyance) at the sight of her room.

"Will it do?" Naveen asked anxiously. She nodded slightly. Would it do? The four poster bed alone looked bigger than the house she had grown up in! He smiled and gave her a little squeeze. "Good. I will be right next door if you need me, and I will see you this afternoon. Perhaps we will go riding together. Do you like riding?"

"Never been," she said, taking a seat at a table were a silver tray sat. She lifted the lid and found some sort of pastry and some fruit.

"Achidanza! I _must_ take you then! Say, three o'clock. The old windbags should have finished by then, and you should be back from Era's."

"Sounds fun," she answered through a mouthful of apple. He nodded, waved, and was gone, the door slamming behind him. She sighed, and took a good look around her room. Like everything else, it was so different from what she was used to.

But she was not sure that she liked it...

--

--

--

I'm really not thrilled with this chapter. It sounded so much better in my head, I swear...

If you were wondering when Naveen's father was going to appear, do not worry. He will in due time, but he is a very busy man.

See you in chapter eight!


	8. Overhearings and Babies

A/N: Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Tiana was hopelessly lost. Naveen had given her directions to the drawing room before leaving for his meeting. Down the corridor, down the stairs, a left at the suit of armor, down the stairs... and that's all she could remember. Everything hallway looked the same, she'd passed about ten suits of armor. She stood there now, in her favorite dress, searching for someone who could direct her. It was only eighteen minutes until ten, and she didn't want to be late. Again.

Eventually she came across a maid, emerging from a room. "Hello?" Tiana called out. The maid, a stout middle aged woman jumped about a mile, and turned around, wide eyed. She stared at Tiana, clearly confused. "Can you tell me how to get to the Drawing Room?"

The woman looked still looked confused, but said something in Maldonian.

"Beg pardon, I don't speak Maldonian," Tiana said loudly and clearly. The maid shook her head, and again responded in Maldonian. 'And she obviously don't speak English,' she thought. Perfect. What on earth was she going to do now? She checked her father's old watch: twelve minutes left.

Another voice, a man's this time, came from behind. Tiana whirled around to see a tall, wiry man approaching. Light skinned, he had black hair flecked with grey, and steely grey eyes. He scolded the maid, who shot him a glare and walked away. He then turned to Tiana and continued his tirade at her.

"Excuse me? I don't understand," she said. Without missing a beat, he quickly switched to English.

"What do you think you are doing standing around conversing? Back to your chores!" he snapped. He had a light British accent.

"Chores?" she asked, truly bewildered now.

"Yes, your _job_," he said in a rather condescending tone. Her face grew hard, but she held her tongue. "Who are you anyway, girl? I don't recognize you."

"Oh!" Tiana said, surprised. She extended her hand out to him. "I'm sorry, I'm Tiana..."

The man's sneer abrubtly changed into an expression of utmost horror. "Forgive me, your Highness! I had no idea that you had arrived!" He said, bowing low.

"That's fine..."

"My name is Hartwell, your Highness. I am the head of the household staff. Forgive me, it's been a busy morning, or else I would have been alerted to your arrival!" His face was bright red as he rose and took her hand.

"That's all right, Hartwell. It's no big deal."

"You are too gracious, Princess. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually yes. I'm looking for the Drawing Room. I have to meet her Majesty there in ten minutes..."

"Ah, yes. I will escort you myself," he said, bowing again. He beckoned her and she followed him around the corner and down the hall. "Here we are, your Highness," He said when they came to a set of double doors, exactly like the others in the corridor. She realized, to her embaressment, that she had passed it a few times during her search.

Hartwell opened the door, and she walked in. He bowed again, and said, "If you ever require anything Princess, just send for me and I shall take care of it personally." He backed out of the doorway, and shut the door. The thud echoed loudly in the massive room.

She wandered around the empty room, taking everything in. There were several sofas and armchairs, and an white piano in one corner. She stopped in front of a china cabinet, and admired the exquisite pieces. She moved on, running her fingers over the molding of the fireplace. Above it was a portrait of a young couple, whom she recognized as Naveen's parents. Both wore somber expressions, showing no joy or happiness. She felt that it was odd, for such young couple much like herself and Naveen would look so... unhappy.

She heard angry voices outside the door. Curious, she snuck over and leaned her ear to the door.

"... No buts, Marie. You are not to wake Avram yet," the queen's voice snapped.

"His tutor will arrive at noon. What am I supposed to do, send him away? Tell him his Highness will be missing his lessons yet again?" another voice sneered. It belonged to a woman with a thick Irish accent.

"There will be no need for that, just wake him around eleven thirty. He's worn out, he was out and about in the sun and fresh air yesterday, and he was up at the crack of dawn this morning."

"Perhaps you should not have allowed him to run wild with Naveen and that American barmaid he's married! He's not used to that sort of excitement," the Irish woman snapped. Rage swelled up inside of Tiana. Barmaid? She longed to burst through the door and confront that woman, but resisted. The last thing she wanted was to be branded as an eavesdropper.

"That is Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana to you, _Marie, _and perhaps if you did not keep my son locked up all day long, he would be more accustomed to the excitement," the queen said, in a low cold tone that made even Tiana feel a twinge of fear. "And perhaps you are forgetting your place."

There was silence on the other side of the door, then the subdued response came, "Beg your pardon, Majesty. I'll just be going." Tiana ran over to a chair and flopped down just as the door opened, and her mother in law stormed in. She took a deep breath, and muttered something under her breath. She noticed Tiana sitting there, and smiled gently.

"I see you found your way here. Are you ready to leave?" She looked slightly nervous, as though she knew that Tiana had heard every word of her arguement.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Tiana said, jumping to her feet. She smoothed out her dress, and watched as the queen inspected herself in a mirror. She looked back to the portrait. Padma noticed where she was looking and turned to her. "Is that you?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, Majencio and I after our wedding. It was dreadfully hot that summer, and I was still new to that awful corset, I was just miserable through those sittings," she said with a reminiscent grimace. "You and Naveen will be having your own done this summer. I've made the arrangements, your first sitting is in three days."

"I don't have to wear a corset, do I?" Tiana joked.

"No, you do not. Believe me, I am very glad that those vile contraptions have gone out of style," the queen laughed. "Shall we?" She gestured towards the door. Tiana followed her out, and through the deathly silent halls of the castle. They made their way down the grand staircase in the front hall, and through the front door. A servant came up to them, and bowed.

"Good day your Majesty, your Highness. I have your carriage waiting," he said with a sweeping hand. The queen nodded, and followed him. He opened the door, and helped her in. He offered his hand to Tiana, but she politely refused, and climbed in after her mother in law was settled in. She sat across from the queen, and the two sat in silence as the carriage started rattling through the busy streets of Maldonia's capital city. They soon came to a stop in front of a modest manor house. They climbed out and walked up to the front door. The servant knocked on the door, and a gentleman answered. He became very excited when he saw them, and showed them inside.

The house was dark and cool, with beautiful paintings lining the walls. They walked through an open set of doors, into a large sitting room that was full of people. One of them, a middle aged man with dark grey hair and beard, turned to them, and smiled warmly.

"Dearest Padma, how wonderful it is to see you," he said in a booming voice, taking the queen's hand and placing a kiss on it. He then turned to Tiana, and did the same to her. "And this must be the lovely new princess."

"Hi there, I'm Tiana," she said as he released her hand.

"Akil Prokopios, your Highness."

"Our beloved Prime Minister," the queen added, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Very pleased to meet you," Tiana said, bowing her head a little. A woman had come to stand beside him, who curtsied to the queen and Tiana.

"This is my wife, Odelia," He introduced Tiana, giving the woman a little squeeze. Tiana smiled, and shook her hand. The couple stepped aside, and gestured to a chair in the corner. Tiana could see another woman, a younger clone of the Prime Minister's wife, sitting there, a cradle at her feet. Padma hurried foreward eagerly, and gave the young woman a hug. Tiana had stepped closer and peered into the cradle. A tiny baby lay there, buried in blankets. She couldn't help but smile when it yawned with an adorable little squeak.

The girl extended her hand and shook Tiana's. "I am happy you could come, Prutta," she said, "I am Era Telone, welcome to my home." The queen was now leaning over the cradle, grinning from ear to ear. Odelia bent down and scooped up the baby. She carefully handed the child to Padma, who eagerly took it in her arms.

"He is just beautiful!" the queen gushed to their young host, who smiled serenely. "What is his name?"

"We have decided to call him Angkel, your Majesty," Era said, getting to her feet.

"A fine name," she said with a nod. She cradeled the baby, cooing softly to him in a language Tiana did not recognize. His mother asked the queen something in Maldonian, who nodded, and turned her head to Tiana. "Would you like to hold him, my dear?"

"Oh!" Tiana exclaimed, taken aback. "I don't know..."

"Here," the queen said, thrusting the baby into her arms. She clasped onto the tiny bundle tightly and looked down at the tiny face peeking out of the blankets. Smooth and tan, with dark curls peeking out from the blanket. Tiana felt a sudden swell of happiness as she held this precious child. She rocked him gently, humming to him. If she had looked up, she would have seen the queen's overjoyed expression at the sight of her daughter in law holding a baby. But all her attention at that moment was on baby Angkel.

The boy opened his eyes slowly. He blinked his dark eyes a few times to focus, and looked up at Tiana. She grinned down at him, and cooed "Hi there, little fella!" He screwed up his face, and let out a mewling cry. She panicked, and thrust the child out to his mother, who took him with a laugh.

Tiana took a seat beside her mother in law, and looked around the room as the queen and the Prime Minester's family chatted away. The she was strongly reminded of the LaBouff's mansion, with the flowery silk wallpaper and plush chairs. Thinking about the Labouff's made her a little bit homesick again.

--

--

--

Several hours later, they were saying their goodbyes. Odelia grasped Tiana's hands. "I am glad that I have met you, Prutta. It was most pleasant." She struggled to say, slurring her english.

"De Schaze, Odelia," Tiana said. The older woman smiled gratefully, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Abinaza Prutta," she said, backing into the house. The Prime Minister nodded to Tiana.

"I am sorry that my wife's english is not very good," he said.

"I'm... sorry my Maldonian ain't better," she said, blushing.

He laughed, and said, "Well you will both learn. She will practice her English, you will practice your Maldonian, and you will meet in the middle, yes?" Tiana nodded, and with a wave, she followed the queen back to the carriage.

"So what do you think of Akil?" Padma asked as they started down the road back towards the castle.

"He seems very nice," Tiana said truthfully, "Are you two friends?"

"Oh yes. He was the first friend I made upon coming to Maldonia. I could not have been happier when he was elected."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Let's just say that the former Minister and I... we did not always see eye to eye," the queen said coldly. Tiana was reminded of the conversation she had over heard with Avram's nanny that morning. She couldn't help but wonder who else the queen, who seemed so adored by everyone she had met, didn't "see eye to eye with".

"Dear Era has really straightened herself out. You would never know it now, but in her youth, she was such a wild child."

Tiana had a hard time believing that the serene girl she had met could have ever been wild, and told her so. The queen laughed.

"It is true. It shames me to say it, but Naveen did not have the best influence on her. It is a wonder the parents of all Naveen's friends do not hate us."

"We met Marcello Du Ezpasita in Zulima last night," Tiana remembered.

"Yes, he is a wild one. A nice boy, but wild. Although I hear he is straightening out. But Era... I was most concerned for her. But once Naveen left, she started getting her life together. She got married, and now she is a mother!" Padma said with a meaningful look in Tiana's direction. Tiana was not lost on the meaning. She received that very look from her own mother at least twice a week.

"I don't think Naveen and I are ready to have kids yet," she said, looking out of the carriage window.

"That is fine. Just bear in mind that I would like nothing more than to see my grandchildren before I go..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Your Majesty. You're still a very young woman, you don't look a day over fifty!" Tiana said with a laugh. Her laugh was silenced, however, when the queen's face fell.

"I am only forty three..." she muttered. Tiana's eyes grew wide in horror.

"I didn't mean anything by that your Majesty! You are very beautiful, and I forgot to think..."

"Calm yourself, love. This," she said, tugging on a stray piece of grey hair, "Comes from being Naveen's mother." Tiana started to say something, but she caught a glimpse of the playful gleam in the queen's golden brown eyes.

A gleam she knew all too well.

--

--

--

A/N: Oh, Tiana. Insulting the queen and making babies cry...

Sorry for the late update, but the next one will be up sooner. ( WARNING- Rated F for Fluff!)

Thank you for reading! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

**_The Glory of Love_**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Tiana slowly trudged back to her room, directed by the queen, who gave far better instructions than her son, bone tired. She didn't know how she was going to manage riding with Naveen in a few hours, she could hardly stand up straight. She opened the door to her room, and collapsed into a chair. She slipped her shoes off, and closed her eyes for a moment. The room was cool, and smelled of sea air.

She opened her eyes, and looked around the room. She noticed that her bags were missing. She panicked slightly. Had she accidently gone into the wrong room? No, it was the same one, she was sure of it. The same ivory and gold color scheme, and she could see the indent on the bed where she had sat when she changed her shoes that morning. She got to her feet and went to inspect the wardrobe, in case a servant had put all her clothes, but found it empty.

Confused, she strolled out of the room, and knocked on Naveen's door.

"Antrare," came a muffled response from inside. Tiana opened the door and peered inside. There was a lump lying in the bed, with dark brown curls sticking out the top.

"Naveen?" she asked. The lump stirred, and Naveen sat up with a grin.

"Now what would bring my lovely wife here, to me, on this beautiful afternoon?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. Tiana had to suppress a snicker as she rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to my bags? They seem to have vanished from my room." Naveen cocked an eyebrow, and pointed to the far corner of the room. She followed his gaze, and saw them laying in a pile there. "What are they doing in here?" she demanded.

"I took it upon myself to move you in with me. I simply can not bear the thought of having you so far away from me," he answered, running a finger in circles on the satin bedspread.

"I'd be right next door," she said, opening the wardrobe. Sure enough, her dresses were hanging beside his own clothes. "Aw, you even put them away all nice and neat!"

"Tiana, anywhere you are that is not right beside me is too far," he said. "And of course I put them away neatly. I know you do not like wrinkled dresses."

"But your mother put us in separate rooms. Won't she be angry?"

"No. I'm sure it was just an oversight on her part. She did not think."

"But..."

"It will be all right," he assured her. She closed the wardrobe, and looked around his room. Much more personal than the one she had been in, obviously lived in. A bookcase stood on the opposite wall, beside the bed. A phonograph sat on one shelf, with records stacked up beside it. A dresser was on the adjacent wall. She wandered over and studied the world map hanging above it.

There were several different colored pins stuck in it. "What's this all about?" she asked.

"A system I came up with in my youth. The yellow pins are the places I wish to go, the blue are places I have been," he said, throwing off the covers and climbing out of the bed. He yawned, and strolled over to his wife, who was still inspecting the map. She had never realized before how well traveled he was. There were pins covering Europe, The Caribbean, parts of Africa and the Near East.

"What's the white one for?" she asked, pointing to the lone pin, floating in the Meditteranen between Greece and Turkey.

"That is Maldonia. It is not on most maps, so I marked it myself," he said, leaning on one hand on the dresser. His white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his dark, well chiseled chest. She looked away pointedly, studying the map harder. The places her husband wanted to go seemed fascinating, Peking and Bombay the only two clearly marked She hoped that they might go there some day; she had always been intrigued by the far east. She found New Orleans, which was marked with a red pin.

"What's that?" she pointed out the pin.

"I have marked our beloved New Orleans with a red pin, for that is where I have lost my heart," he purred, leaning over and nuzzling her neck. She snorted, and stepped to the side.

"That was terrible..."

"What?"

"That was hands down the worst line you've ever given me," she said, looking over the items littering the top of the dresser.

There were a few photographs sitting on the dresser. She picked one up and looked at it. A couple in old fashioned clothes were the subjects. She held out the picture to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"My grandparents," he said simply. "They were the first Maldonian royal family to be photographed."

"Huh," Tiana said, setting it back down.

"And this is my parents," he continued, pointing to another picture, "My Aunt Lyra and Uncle Phillipe, he's a French diplomat; my cousins Jacqueline and Sophie, Jacqueline's son Rene, and of course you know Avram."

"Who's this?" Tiana asked, holding up a picture he had not acknowledged. His face fell, and he took it from her.

"This is my sister, Jacinda," he said, staring intently at the small child featured there.

"I didn't know you had a sister. How come I've never met her?"

"She... she died. When she was four years old. Diphtheria."

"Oh! I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head, and set the picture down. "I was only seven, I don't really remember it." He went back to the bed, and flopped down. He stared at the canopy, silent and stony faced. Tiana sat down beside him, and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. She reclined, lay down beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

She closed her eyes as she buried her face into his chest, and he started running a finger up her spine.

"I have missed this," he muttered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Missed what?" she asked, nestling down into the soft bed. She made sure to keep her head on his arm. She felt herself becoming drowsy, and knew that the minute her head touched the pillows, she would be out like a light.

"Cuddling with you like this. You have been such a sourpuss lately," he said. She looked up and glared at him, " But I know you have not been well, that you are still not well." He added hastily. He sat up, and let Tiana's head hit the pillows. He laughed as she struggled to sit up, slipping on the satin sheets, and clawing her way out of the pile of pillows.

"Eep ee..." she squealed, her face buried in the mattress.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked with a snort. She lifted her head slightly and snapped, "Help me!"

She felt his arm snake it's way under her, and pull upward. He easily lifted her, and set her down beside him.

"This bed is defective!" she snarled, wiping away the loose hair from her face.

"You will get used to it," he chuckled.

"Why do you need so many pillows, anyway? There must be about twenty. I could have drowned!"

"I have never heard of anyone drowning in a pile of pillows, Princess," he purred, pushing her back down and snuggling up beside her.

"There's a first time for everything you know." He rolled his eyes, and adjusted her on the bed. She wasn't sinking now. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, once again feeling drowsy. He sat up, and pulled his shirt off. He reached down and shimmied out of his pants, and dropped them on the floor. He propped himself up on one elbow and cleared his throat.

Tiana paid no attention. He cleared his throat again. Still no answer. He looked over her, and found that she had fallen asleep. He blew his hair out of his eyes, leaned over her, and gently kissed her temple.

"And I you, my Princess."

--

--

--

--

A/N: Okay, I know I promised fluff, but gave out angst, and a wee bit of foreshadowing for a spin off fic I'm working on. So yeah. Naveen is a master of changing the subject, isn't he?

Next chapter is pure fluff, I swear. I also have an actual plot that I'm going to get on with in the next few chapters.

Nothing else to say really, except thank you for reading, and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10 at last!

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

_**The Glory of Love**_

--

--

--

--

--

--

When Tiana woke up, she was dismayed to find that she was alone in the bed. She sat up slowly and stretched out. She looked around the large, sunny room, noticing a pile of clothes sitting on a chair in the corner that she was sure had not been there before. She found a folded piece of paper laying on the bedside table, with her name written on it in Naveen's overly curly handwriting. She opened it, and read:

_Tiana:_

_I have laid out some riding clothes for you. Please meet me down in the stables when you are ready. Down the stairs at the end of the corridor, down to oppisite end, down the stairs and out the glass doors. The white building just outside the garden, you can not miss it._

_Naveen_

She slid out of the bed, and padded across the room. She picked up the clothes and inspected them. A pair of jodhpurs and one of her blouses. A pair of knee high boots sat beside the chair. She pulled off her dress, and stepped into the jodhpurs. She had never worn trousers before, her mother had always had less than flattering words for women who did. 'Hey, it's the 20's!' she thought as she buttoned them, and pulled on her blouse. She did up her buttons, and tucked the tails into her pants. She then sat down, and slipped into the boots, not bothering with the buttons this time.

When she was done, she stood, and went to inspect herself in the full length mirror. She sort of liked the look, she had to admit. The trousers were form fitting, but very comfortable. But she couldn't help but notice a little bit of paunch that had developed on her stomach. Her hips were a little bit swollen too... She untucked her shirt. That helped a bit.

Once she was satisfied, she made her way out of the room, and followed Naveen's directions. She found the glass doors Naveen had mentioned, flocked by two men in dark blue coats. They bowed to her and opened the doors for her. She stepped out onto a stone patio, calling out her thanks to the men as the doors closed behind her.

She started down the garden path, through the maze of hedges and rose bushes. She passed a fountain in the center of the garden, bubbling serenly in the quiet afternoon. As she came to the edge of the large garden, she could see the round white building in the distance, surrounded by a white fence. She sped to a jog, leaping the fence, screeching to a halt in front of the wall of the stable.

She pulled open the heavy door, and peered inside. It smelled strongly of straw and manure. "Naveen?" she called out. She stepped inside, looking around for him. The stable was eerily silent, not even the horses made a sound as she passed. She stopped in front of a stall, piled high with hay, and called out again: "Naveen! Are you here?"

A loud rustle came from behind her. She jumped and spun around. A bird flew out of the rafters and out an open window at the top of the stable. She sighed in relief, and started laughing at herself for being so jumpy.

Suddenly a pair of arms shot out from behind her and grasped her tightly. She screamed out, kicking wildly. Another pair of hands reached out and latched onto her ankles. Her eyes bugged out of her head, and she screamed even louder. The horses started whinnying loudly, startled by the sudden racket. Tiana continued to struggle, throwing herself forward, trying to get her captor to release her.

She looked down for a moment at the hands that were wrapped over her ribs. She knew those hands... Her captor had started laughing: she knew that laugh too... She stopped fighting for a moment, and craned her neck to look up at the man holding her.

"Hello," Naveen said with a wide grin. Tiana scowled, broke free of his grasp, and started slapping him everywhere. He started laughing again as he tried to duck away from her blows. Out of the corner of her eye, Tiana could see someone emerging from the hay, but all her focus was on Naveen.

"You... you..." she spat out with each slap, "You rat!"

"Serves you right for falling asleep on me," he said slyly. She blushed furiously, but stopped her assult, and turned away from him. She looked over the other young man who had crawled from the hay, trying not to scowl at him too, as he plucked a piece of straw from his slick red hair. He looked up at her and gave a sheepish smile.

"Forgive me, your highness. He made do it," the young man said, jerking his head towards Naveen. Tiana turned to glare at Naveen again.

"Do not look at me like that, he could have said no," Naveen said defensivly, shielding himself again.

"Oh don't give me that!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. She turned back to the young man, who had turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Forgive me, your highness," he apologized again, bowing low to her. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is William Hartwell, I work here, in the stables. But you may just call me Will."

"Nice to meet you Will," she said, extending her hand, which he shook gently. "And please, just call me Tiana, not Your Highness."

"A pleasure, Tiana," he said, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Tiana was surprised by his sudden boldness. Naveen was too, she could tell. He had stepped from behind her, and was glaring down at Will.

"If you would please take the princess outside and help her with the horse," Naveen said, putting emphasis on her title. Will nodded respectfully, and motioned for Tiana to follow him out the back door of the stable. Outside stood a beautiful chestnut horse, saddled and bridled. Tiana stood beside the huge animal. She had never actually gotten onto one of these things, and wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

"So, does it like, get down so I can climb on?" She asked. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"No princess, I'm afraid not, she's not a camel," he said with a laugh. "I'll help you up. Put your foot there, and your hand there," he instructed. He gently took hold of her waist, and said ,"Now pull yourself up, and swing your leg over to the other side." She heaved herself upward, with a little shove from the stableboy to assist her, and sat astride on the horse.

"Wow, it's really high up here!" she squeaked. He laughed again, and handed her the reins. Naveen was walking towards them now, leading his own horse, a white one.

"Is she all set?" He asked as he led his horse beside them and climbed on.

"No!" Tiana squeaked. Naveen smiled at her gently.

"I was talking about the horse," he said, reaching to stroke the horses brown mane.

"Not to worry Madame, Jana is as gentle as they come," Will said comfortingly, patting her hand. "Enjoy yourselves!" Naveen waved, and clicked his reins, and his horse began trotting down the path. Tiana did the same, and her own horse followed suit.

--

--

--

--

--

--

A/N: Damn it's been a crazy time for me! But i finally got this done. Next chapter: TiaNaveen go on a date. 3

A couple of brief notes to end this:

1: It has recently been brought to my attention that Naveen's little brother actually has an official name. However, I shall not be using it, because I deem it unacceptable. If you have a problem with it, I'm truly sorry, but I refuse to call him Prince Ralphie. No.

2. I'm currently working on a new fic. A prequel of sorts, about Eudora and James, Padma and Majencio, and how they came to fall in love. Look for it soon.

3. This is actually a question for those who have their DVD: What color are Naveen's mother's eyes? I was thinking they were brown, but one of my friends insists that they are green. If you could clarify in the reviews, that would be great.

Thank you for reading. This story has actually gotten 136 reviews. I am floored that so many people are seeming to enjoy this story!

Abinaza!


	11. The Cave

A/N: Chapter 11! Enjoy.

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

_**The Glory of Love**_

--

--

--

--

--

--

They rode along down the twisted trail, away from the castle and towards the cliffs overlooking the sea. Naveen smiled over at his wife, who was sitting very straight and still upon her horse. Her eyes were wide, her lips tight; she looked utterly terrified.

He leaned over to her, and said, "Tiana my love, you must calm down."

"Yeah right, calm down. There's a thousand pound animal underneath me, and you tell me to calm down," she muttered.

"But you are only making things more difficult for yourself panicking like this."

"How do I know that this thing isn't gonna go wild, and throw me off, and trample me to death?"

Naveen raised an eyebrow at her. "Horses are actually quite gentle creatures, Tiana. On a good day, anyway." Tiana's eyes widened even further, and she started thrashing about.

"Let me off this thing!" she squealed. Naveen sighed, and pulled his horse very close to hers. He reached over and patted her arm.

"Tiana, it was a joke!" he said. She did settle down a bit, but still seemed on edge. Naveen rolled his eyes. "Tiana, you have my word that nothing bad will happen to you."

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Because Jana is my mother's horse," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tiana asked.

"When my mother was a teenager, she was out riding one day, and her horse went crazy for some reason, and started running wild. Luckily my father was able to stop it before she could get hurt, but ever since, she will only ride the most benevolent, well behaved horses," he explained. Tiana sighed reassured, and visibly relaxed. She looked over at her husband, and snickered to herself. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's just..."

"What?"

"I can't believe you actually have a white horse!"

"That is funny to you? It happens to be a long honored Maldonian tradition that the men of the royal family ride white horses."

"I'm sure it is, it's just sort of funny is all!"

"How so?" he demanded.

"Well you know, in storybooks, when they show the handsome prince, he's always riding a white horse," she said.

"And how is that funny, exactly? Am I not handsome?"

"No, of course you are! That's why it's funny!" she insisted. He just stared at her, puzzled. She gave up, and turned away from him, looking straight ahead, towards the sea. "Lotte would think it was funny," she muttered.

They rode on in silence for a few moments. Tiana was really starting to enjoy herself. It was really quite relaxing, riding along with Naveen, the only sounds coming from the sea, the birds, and the clacking of hooves against the gravel path. It was much nicer than inside the castle, where it was deathly silent all the time.

They came to the cliff side, and Naveen dismounted his horse. Tiana tried to do the same, but got her foot stuck in the reins. She fell backwards, and was caught dangling over the side of the horse. "Naveen!" she squealed. He ran to her, and started untangle her boot. She started to fall to the ground, but was stopped. She blinked as she was turned onto her feet. Naveen gently kissed her on her forehead once she was safely on the ground. "Thanks," she said, smiling up at him. He waved his hand, and grabbed a pack from the back of his saddle.

"We will have to walk from here. The horses do not do well on the cliffs," he said, stepping over the edge. He held out his hand to Tiana, who took it, and stepped down onto the steep, rocky path. They carefully made their way down the side of the cliff. Halfway to the bottom, Naveen's foot slipped. He stumbled, but recovered, and continued to the shore.

They reached the bottom, and Naveen started along the rocky shore, tossing the pack he had provided from his horse over his shoulder. Tiana followed him, climbing over the boulders he was jumping over. "Naveen, where are we going?" she asked him, as a wave crashed, spraying her with cold sea water.

"You will see!" He called out over his shoulder as he climbed over some large rocks. Tiana followed, and saw Naveen getting down on the ground, and crawling into a small opening in the cliff. "Through here!" he said.

"There's not going to be room in there for both of us!" she protested, as he disappeared into the hole.

"Trust me!" his voice came from within. She groaned, and crawled in after him. She was plunged into darkness.

"Naveen?" she called out.

"Hold on," came the respond from the darkness. There was the sound of a match being struck, a brief flicker of light, and the cave was illuminated by a small lantern in Naveen's hands.

She looked around the cave, and found it to be much bigger than she had anticipated. It seemed to be very deep, a black gaping hole loomed before her. The ceiling of the cave was nearly high enough for Naveen to stand straight. She got to her feet, and stood beside Naveen, who was bent over, setting the lantern on a flat rock. He stood up, and the two collided. Naveen shouted loudly in Maldonian as he jumped back, and hit his head on the roof. He fell to the ground, holding his head. Tiana kneeled beside him and grabbed his arm.

"Naveen! Are you all right?" she squeaked. He nodded, and she reached up and gently rubbed his head.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I did not break your nose, did I?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. He smiled, and poked her on the nose. She squealed in pain. "It is a little sore, though!" she added, not noticing Naveen's horrified look.

"Sorry. It seems a lot bigger when you are smaller. And alone," he apologized. He settled back against the wall of the cave. Tiana smiled and sat beside him. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, reaching into the sack again and producing a bottle of wine.

"No thank you," she laughed. He shrugged, and popped the cork. He took a swig out of it and sighed contently.

"I have missed alcohol," he said. "Since _somebody _won't allow it in our house, or in our restaurant."

"I ain't running no speak-easy, Naveen!" she snapped.

"So you would rather just allow those casks my parents gave us just go to waste in the storeroom?" he demanded.

"It's illegal, Naveen! And I'm a black woman with her own business. I'm treading the line as it is!"

"Oh, that's right. I forget sometimes," he said. "But you are in Maldonia now. There is no Prohibition here, and we do drink._ A lot_. And the people will expect their princess to do the same."

Tiana considered this for a moment, then snatched the bottle away from Naveen, and took a drink. She swallowed, and made a face.

"Eww, it's like a spoiled grape!" she exclaimed.

"That is what it is, more or less," he said with a shrug. "Perhaps it is an acquired taste..."

"Naveen, I've gotta wonder, how exactly did you find this place?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Well this one day, I was hiding from my tutors, and my nanny, and Lawrence, and my parents, and my grandmother..."

"I get it."

"Anyway, I ran down to the shore, and long story short, I found this cave. Adventurous little eight year old that I was, I crawled in and hid."

"Did they ever find you here?"

"My father did, finally. He did not punish me, though, he just scolded me a bit, mostly went on and on about how I had worried my mother. But ever since, I would come here if I ever needed to be alone for a while."

"Have you ever brought anyone else here?" Tiana asked.

"No, not until now."

"I'm the first?" He nodded. "I'm honored." she said with a smile. She was glad for the dim light, because she felt her face growing red. He took another drink, and a thought occurred to her.

"That story about your father reminded me, Naveen. How was your meeting this morning?"

"Fine. Boring, but informative."

"What did you talk about?"

"It was my between my father, and the leaders of the Shalrad party. The election is coming up soon, and they were discussing who would make the best candidate to go up against Prime Minister Prokopios."

"I thought he was a friend of your family's?"

"He is a friend of my mother's," he corrected. "But he and my father do not always get along. The Arzini Party and the royal family traditionally do not get on well. But they reflect on many of my mother's views, and mine as well, to tell you the truth. So when he decided to run for Prime Minister, my mother really put a lot into his campaign, despite my father's objections."

"So your father wants him to loose the election, then?"

"Indeed. I, on the other hand would like to see him stay in office for at least one more term. I owe him much," he said, putting his arms around her.

"Why do you owe him?" she asked him.

"Well, you remember how when I was cut off, my original intentions were to marry a wealthy girl?"

"Yes..."

"Well, American girls were not where I cast my eyes originally, I had intended to make my way with a Maldonian woman, and my friend Era was my initial target."

"Wait a minute, that sweet girl was your one of your friends?"

"Do not be fooled by her pretty face and soft voice, she can get quite... freaky. Anyway, at the time of my pursuit, she was dating another man, who the Minister liked very much. So he convinced my parents to send me on a trip to wherever I wanted to go, and offered to fund it himself. And all I had to do was stay away from his daughter. So I got to go to New Orleans, and I met the love of my life," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Her face got hot again, so she tried to change the subject.

"So besides political stuff, what else did you and your father talk about?"

"We talked for a bit about the state dinner next month. You will get to see me sing the national anthem, so that should be exciting," he said sarcastically.

"Am I to assume then, that your father is back to grooming you to be king?"

"It looks that way," he agreed.

"Oh Naveen, that's wonderful!" she said, hugging him. He smiled down at her, and drew her closer.

"I kind of owe that to you, you know," he murmured, nuzzling the top of her head. He leaned his head down into the crook of her neck, and started planting soft kisses on her soft skin. She giggled a little, and leaned back into the wall. His kisses went lower, down to her collar bone. Tiana grabbed his head, and pulled his head upward.

"Whoa, now Princey! I am not gonna make it in a cave," she said. He scoffed, and sat up, turning away.

"You wound me, my love!" he said dramatically. Tiana rolled her eyes. "After all this time, you do not recognize my intentions, or stop to think about my standards!"

"Standards?" Tiana asked, amused now.

"Yes. I happen to be a highly bred Prince of Maldonia, the son of two great kingdoms, the first born child of Majencio of Maldonia and Padma of Shambari. I do NOT make love in damp, cramped caves!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" she demanded, "When I know you ain't against making love in broom cupboard, store rooms, guest houses, bathtubs, and hollow trees?"

"That was a one time thing!" he snapped, "It had been a long night, and you were an exceptionally lovely frog!" Tiana was shaking with laughter now, while Naveen was scowling. He took another drink from the bottle, blew out the lantern, and crawled out of the cave. Tiana crawled out after him, still giggling to herself. Once she was on her feet, Naveen grabbed her and pulled her close. She fought herself free as he tried to place his lips on her neck again.

"I will race you to the top!" Naveen said. "Ready... Set..."

"Hey Naveen, what's that thing?" Tiana interrupted, pointing out to the sea, He turned to look, and she was off like a shot. He sputtered for a moment, then tore after her.

"I think not, Waitress!" he called as he lept over boulders. Tiana was nearing the path leading up the cliff, where she knew she was sure to win. They could only go up single file. She was about to jump up, when she was grabbed around the waist by Naveen. She screamed as her spun her around, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" she screeched, as he carried her up the cliff.

"Sorry, I do not think so!" he said with a laugh.

"No fair!" she pouted. He just laughed as they came to the top, and he set her down.

"I win!" he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. She stuck her tongue out at him, and stalked off towards her horse.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked, as she hoisted herself up.

"Well, I do not know about you, but I am getting hungry," he said, climbing onto his own horse.

"Oh yes, I could go for some food," she agreed, as they rode off, back towards the stables.

"Wonderful, then we will head down to the kitchen, get something to eat, and then head back upstairs, and relax for the rest of the night."

"Are we eating with your parents?" she asked. Naveen shook his head.

"My family rarely eats together. Avram eats in the dining hall with his nanny, my father takes a late supper in his study at night, my mother usually eats in her room, and I prefer the kitchen. And if I know my princess, she's probably chomping on the bit to see the royal kitchen."

"You do know your princess," Tiana agreed.

--

--

--

--

A/N: Only Tiana and Naveen could go on a date, and have it morph into a political discussion, and a fight.

One thing you'll come to realize about Naveen's parents, is their relationship is... complicated. And Naveen himself is a reflection of that.

So I'll wrap this up then. Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review if you would be so kind.


	12. Lady Penelope

A/N: Sorry to be so slow on the updates. Here's chapter 12.

I do not own The Princess and the Frog.

_**The Glory of Love**_

Tiana had decided as Naveen led her through the corridors, that she did not like the castle. Maldonia was beautiful, it's people lovely and warm, but for all it's beauty she could not bring herself this castle. There was no laughter here, no life, only soft footsteps, and an icy chill hanging in the air. There was absolutely nothing homey about the castle. Nothing that indicated that a family lived here.

She followed Naveen down a twisting staircase, and into another hallway. She could hear the soft tinkling of a piano drifting in the air. As the continued down the hall, the music grew louder, and soon Tiana could tell that it was coming from behind a pair of carved wooden doors.

"Who's that playing?" she asked, stopping in front of the doors. Naveen stopped for a moment and listened.

"Sounds like my father," he said with a shrug. Tiana reached out to grab the knob. "I wouldn't if I were you," Naveen warned her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Why not? I just wanted to say hello..."

"He is not in a good mood right now."

"How would you know that?" Tiana demanded.

"You can tell by how he is playing. Hear how he hits the keys hard? He only does that when he is annoyed with something, usually Parliment, or my mother, or the Prime Minister, or my mother, or the Prime Minister _and_ my mother..."

"I'm noticing a pattern here," she said as they came to a plain wooden door at the end of the hall. Naveen opened it, revealing a dark, decending stairwell.

"Yes, well, you are part of the family now, so it's a pattern you will need to observe." They continued their descent until they reached another door. Naveen pushed it open and they stepped into the largest kitchen Tiana had even seen. Sleek and clean, done completely in white tile, it was bright and warm. There were racks along the wall with pots and pans hanging from them. There was a clatter and Tiana turned to see a man in a white jacket dumping some chopped meat into a big silver pot. He was singing softly to himself as he worked.

"Bertrand!" Naveen shouted. The man jumped, and dropped his cutting board with a clatter on the floor. He turned around, and sighed.

"Your Highness! I was not expecting you, or the lovely princess" he exclaimed, picking up his board, and placing it in the sink. He grabbed another from a rack, and set it down. "I apologize, but the soup is not ready yet. If you will just wait a while longer..."

"Do you need help?" Tiana asked. The chef's green eyes grew wide, and he shook his head.

"No, no, no! We will help!" Naveen said eagerly, seizing the knife from Bertrand's hand. "What do you need done?"

"Just to chop those onions and carrots..." Bertrand began, while carefully reaching to take the knife from Naveen. Naveen waved the knife hand, causing Bertrand to jump in front of Tiana, and throw his arms out protectively. Naveen turned to the cutting board, and began to chop onions. The chef looked stunned.

"He is... chopping vegetables..." he muttered to Tiana.

"Yeah..." Tiana sighed.

"And all his appendages are... intact!"

"I taught him that!" she said proudly.

"Well My Lady, I must admit that I am impressed. I had heard rumors, but thought little of them," He said, turning to face her, and giving her a little bow.

"So what are you making?" Tiana asked.

"Lamijiu, your highness. It is a traditional Maldonian fish soup. I hope you enjoy it." Bertrand said, leading Tiana towards the large brick oven in the corner of the room. Tiana could smell baking bread. Bertrand pulled out a wooden slab, and stuck it into the oven, pulling out a loaf of bread.

"I'm sure it's delicious," Tiana said, as Naveen appeared beside her.

"All finished!" He said, grinning ear to ear. Bertrand smiled, and went back over to his pot. Naveen led Tiana to a table in the far corner of the kitchen, and pulled out a chair for her. She sat, he pushed her in, and sat down opposite her. As he sat, Tiana watched Bertrand bring over two cups of tea, and set them down on the table. Tiana lifted the steaming cup to her lips, and took a sip. She made a face. It tasted awful, but she knew just what it needed. She started to get up, but in a flash, Bertrand was hovering above her.

"Can I get you anything, Your Highness?" He asked eagerly.

"I was just wondering if I could get any salt..." She had barely gotten the request out, when he seemed to pull a small salt shaker from nowhere. She took it with a smile, and started shaking it vigorously over her tea. She stirred the salt until it had dissolved, and took another sip. Much better.

She looked up to see Naveen staring at her, wearing an expression of interest and disgust. "What?" she demanded.

"That is interesting... I would have never though to add salt to Jasmine tea."

"It needed salt."

He laughed, "I was just confused. Normally you take sugar..."

"Well, your Maldonian tea needs salt!" she snarled. He shut up immediately, and took a sip of his own beverage. Tiana felt guilty now. She had no idea what had caused that outburst.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when a loud slam made them jump. They both looked to the door, where Avram stood, breathing heavily. He ran over to the corner where they sat, and dived to the floor behind Tiana.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked, amused by her young brother in law's peculiar behavior.

"Shh! I was never here!" Avram hissed, as he crawled into a cupboard and shut the door. A moment later, someone else came hurtling into the kitchen. A young girl, around Avram's age, was looking about the room. She spotted the couple sitting at the table and bounded over. She dipped into a curtsy, and asked Naveen something in Maldonian. He grinned, and pointed to the cupboard that Avram had just hidden in. She giggled, and crawled over to the cupboard. She flung open the door.

Avram lept out and tackled the girl. They rolled around, giggling madly. Tiana couldn't help but laugh as the young girl landed on top of Avram and put him into a headlock, as he fought to free himself.

"I do not think your grandfather would approve of your behavior, My Lady," Naveen said with a chuckle. The girl stood up, and brushed herself off. Tiana could see her properly now, and looked her over for a moment. She was short, with wide black eyes, and loose black curls that were pulled into two ponytails. She had an olive complexion, and a spray of freckles across her cheeks and upturned nose. She was wearing a blue dress, with a pleated skirt Tiana could tell had been freshly pressed at some point during the day.

"Lady Penelope, I would like you to meet my wife, Princess Tiana. Tiana, this is Lady Penelope, Contessa of Sahel, granddaughter of Lord and Lady Cricela." Naveen introduced the two. The girl curtsied, and extended her hand to Tiana. She took it, and Lady Penelope kissed it.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Prutta!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You certainly don't look like a _manleca_."

Naveen choked on his tea. "Where did you hear that?" he demanded. The girl looked uncomfortable now, all eight pairs of eyes were on her now. Tiana had no idea what the girl had said, but she suspected it was nothing good. And she could tell the little Contessa didn't know either; tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"My grandmother said that any woman who tied you down must be," Lady Penelope said, looking as though she were about to start sobbing. Naveen's expression softened, and he patted the girl on the shoulder.

"It is all right, dear Lady, you did not understand. And the next time I see your grandmother, I shall be sure to tell her that Princess Tiana is not a _manleca." _

"I'm very glad to meet you, Lady Penelope," Tiana said with a warm smile. The girl smiled back, looking relieved that Tiana was not angry with her.

"What brings you here today, Lady Penelope?" Naveen asked.

"Her Grandfather had a meeting with Papa, and he brought her along to play," Avram answered. Naveen looked confused.

"But I just heard Papa across the hall. He was... playing." Avram's eyes grew wide. "I was thinking that_ they_were fighting again." Naveen continued.

Avram shook his head. "She's been in her room all afternoon. I heard her talking with Hartwell after I was finished with my lessons." Naveen looked worried now. Tiana's eyes darted back and forth between the two brothers, confused. She noticed Lady Penelope doing the same, only she looked terrified.

Tiana opened her mouth to ask what the problem was, when the door burst open again.

"Oh really!" Bertrand exclaimed, as a woman stormed into the room. Her cold grey eyes skimmed the room, and spotted the little group sitting in the corner. She moved so quickly over to them, Tiana could have sworn that she was gliding.

"Lady Penelope! Your Grandfather has been looking for you for over an hour!" The woman snapped. Tiana had to force her jaw not to drop. She recognized that voice. It was the woman Queen Padma had been arguing with that morning, the one who had called her a barmaid. Lady Penelope bowed her head low.

"I am sorry, Madame," she said, curtsying and running for the door. The severe looking woman turned her icy gaze to Avram now.

"And you, young man, must remember your place. You are a prince, and is unseemly for you and the Contessa to be running about and roughousing!"

"Sorry, Nanny," he muttered. Her gaze softened a hair, and she patted him on the head.

"No matter, Prince Avram. Just remember that Lady Penelope is a young girl, and must behave as such. Such rough play is better suited for young boys."

"But she started it!" Avram said indignantly.

"Then you must set a good example for her. She must learn what is expected of her," she said firmly. Avram nodded, his eyes on his shoes. "Now run along. Your mother wants to see you before we have dinner." He shuffled off towards the door, and disappeared.

The thin, redheaded woman turned to face the couple. Naveen smiled at her, and took her hand.

"It has been far too long, Marie," he said, kissing her hand. She rolled her eyes, and yanked her hand away from him. She smiled at Tiana, and bowed low to her.

"So this must be the remarkable young woman who finally managed to tie down our Prince. I am Marie Bronwen, Nanny and maid to Prince Avram," she said coolly.

"I'm Tiana, nice to meet you, Marie," Tiana said, shaking her hand. She looked up into her grey eyes, and was surprised to see the icy gleam that did not match her friendly smile.

"So how is America, Prince Naveen?" Marie asked, her eyes flicking over to him.

"Wonderful. Everything has been perfect," Naveen said cheerfully.

"Glad to hear it. My brother tells me very good things about America."

"Oh, your brother lives in America? Where?" Tiana asked. Her cold stare was back on her now, studying her intently.

"Boston," Marie said quickly, and turned back to Naveen. "And do you have any... news, that you are waiting to anounce?"

"If you are talking children, I am afraid not," Naveen said with a laugh.

"Well, you know, your brother is fast approaching an age where he won't need me anymore. I just want to know that I'll still be needed." Tiana felt a sudden jab of anger. This was the last woman on earth she wanted caring for her future children! But she kept silent.

"I do not know that you should be caring for more children. It's one thing to be hard on your own charges, quite another to implement your practices on another child," Naveen teased, poking her on the arm. She raised an eyebrow, and gently smacked him on the back of the head.

"Her grandfather was looking for her, and besides, her nanny told me that she has been trying to get Lady Penelope to behave like a lady, but she simply won't. She insists upon wrestling about with the boys," Marie said firmly. Naveen just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Soup is ready, your Highnesses," Bertrand inturrupted, bringing two steaming bowls over and setting them down in front of them.

"Well, I'll let you two eat in peace. Bertrand, when you see Amra, please tell her to be more careful when carrying the trays into the dining hall. The last three days, I've found splashes on the tray."

"Of course, Marie. I hope you and his Highness enjoy your dinner," Bertrand said in a flat tone. She smirked, and stalked of the kitchen. "Crazy old chienne..."

"Was that really necessary?" Naveen asked. Bertrand set a small plate of bread down in the center of the table, and turned to Naveen.

"You would not be so quick to defend her if you heard the way she speaks of you in private," Bertrand said.

"What does she say?" Naveen asked, surprised.

"I'm afraid it isn't my place to say, your Highness. I fear I have already said to much." And with that, he turned, and went back to the stove.

A/N: I finally managed to get this done. It was a hard one to work out. It introduces some ideas I want to work into this fic, and future fics. It also introduces Lady Penelope, who is going to be a recurring character in my fics.

I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


End file.
